Hold On
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Nathan and Haley have the perfect life but when something happenes will it keep them together or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Nathan and Haley have been together for 8 years and married for 7 and they have a 6 year old son Jamie and a four year old daughter Mya. Nathan part owns a garage with his brother Lucas, while Haley's a stay at home mom since she found out she was pregnant with their third child.

**Chapter 1**

Nathan was at work when the phone rang.

"Hi babe" Nathan said knowing it was his wife.

"Nate can you bring me some ice cream and pickle" Haley asked.

"Babe I'm at work can't this wait until after" Nathan asked and Haley started crying. "Ok I'm coming now" Nathan said.

"Thank you" Haley said.

"Let me guess pregnancy hormones" Lucas asked as Nathan got off the phone.

"Yeah I can't wait until the baby's here she driving me crazy. Last night she said I didn't love her because I wouldn't go and get her a strawberry milkshake from the fridge when she was just in the kitchen and could have got it herself" Nathan said.

"Dam so what did you do" Lucas asked.

"I asked her why didn't you get it when you were in there and she said I forgot, so I said well that's your fault if you really wanted it you wouldn't have forgot, then she stated crying. Next time I'm just gonna get it trust me, she wouldn't get it so she wouldn't let me sleep until I got it" Nathan said.

"Dam Brooke didn't have any cravings when she was pregnant with Jay and Nathan be thankful you've only got a couple more weeks of this this" Lucas said.

"True then my son will be here" Nathan said.

"You know what you're having" Lucas asked.

"Not officially Haley doesn't want to know so she told the doctor not to tell me" Nathan said.

"Then how do you know" Lucas asked.

"I went to see the doctor and tried to bribe it from him but he still wouldn't tell me so I kept asking. Then he said it's what you wanted it to be, so I know it's a boy" Nathan said.

"How" Lucas asked.

"All men want boys we've had a girl, I really want another son so he can protect his sister from these boys when she's bigger" Nathan said.

"I know what you mean I'm lucky I just got a boy but I would love a little girl too for Brooke" Lucas said.

"I love my daughter she can wrap me round her finger she'll always be my princess, but it's just easier to raise boys" Nathan said.

"True, but how do you know the doctor didn't know you wanted a girl" Lucas asked.

"Come on Luke most men want boys" Nathan said.

"Yeah but not all" Lucas said.

"Dam I never thought about that but I know it's a boy" Nathan said.

"Aint you better be going you don't want Haley ringing again" Lucas said.

"Good point I'll see you later bro" Nathan said as he rushed out.

When Nathan got home Haley was watching a movie.

"Here babe" Nathan said and handed her the stuff she wanted.

"I don't want it anymore" Haley asked.

"Ok so what would you like" Nathan asked.

"You please stay with me I'm bored here on my own" Haley said.

"Babe I gotta work" Nathan said.

"Please" Haley pleaded.

"I can't where's Brooke" Nathan asked.

"She had to go back to work and she won't answer my calls" Haley said.

"Good idea" Nathan mumbled.

"What was that" Haley asked annoyed.

"Nothing babe, I gotta go back to work I'll see you later" Nathan said and kissed her on the forehead.

"If you think your leaving me all alone you've got another thing coming" Haley said.

"So what do you want me to do" Nathan asked.

"I'm coming with you" Haley said.

"Oh hell no my garage isn't no place for you, your pregnant" Nathan said.

"And whose fault is that and now I'm bored and you won't stay with me, so if you gotta work I'm coming with you" Haley said.

"You're not coming and that is it why don't you take a nice bath and watch some TV until the kids get home" Nathan said.

"You don't love me know more" Haley said tears forming in her eyes.

"Not this again" Nathan said.

"If you loved me you would take me with you" Haley said.

"It's not safe" Nathan said.

"I promise I'll stay in the office I won't be any trouble you won't even know I'm there" Haley said.

"I don't have another choice do I" Nathan asked.

"Nope I'll just go and get ready" Haley said getting up.

"Babe you look fine" Nathan said.

"Yeah ok maybe to you but I'm not going out like this" Haley said.

"Ok but hurry up" Nathan said.

Twenty minutes later Haley still wasn't ready and Nathan was getting annoyed.

"Haley if you're not down here in the next two minutes I'm going without you" Nathan yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok I'm coming" Haley said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Luke" Haley said as they entered the office.

"Hi Haley, Nate can I talk to you a minute outside" Lucas said.

"Ok, babe there's TV over there if you wanna watch some TV" Nathan said as Lucas pulled him outside.

"Nathan have you lost your mind Haley's eight and half months pregnant she shouldn't be here" Lucas said when they got outside.

"I know that Luke she insisted, but if you wanna go in there and tell her to go home, good luck" Nathan said.

"Ok leave this to me, Mike's having trouble on the engine on car two why don't you go and sort it while I talk to Haley" Lucas said.

"Ok good luck bro" Nathan said.

"Hey Haley we need to talk" Lucas said.

"Ok Luke what's up" Haley asked.

"Haley I don't think you being here is a good idea, it's not safe this is a man's world" Lucas said and Haley started crying. "Hales please don't cry" Lucas asked.

"You don't love me either" Haley said.

"Hales you my best friend I'm concerned for you safety" Lucas said.

"Luke I'm fine I won't be any trouble I'm bored at home" Haley said.

"Then why don't you take up knitting or something" Lucas suggested.

"You would like that Luke ha that's what you think women want, to stay at home, wait on men hand and foot. This is a man world wait till I tell Brooke" Haley said.

"I didn't mean it like that I was just tryna give you some help so you wouldn't be bored coz you can't come here Haley it's not safe" Lucas said as Haley's phone rang.

"Hi Brooke" Haley said.

"Hi Haley I just came over to your house and you're not in" Brooke said.

"No I'm at work with Nathan and Lucas is being a pig" Haley said.

"Really" Brooke said.

"I don't know why you women get so emotional I was just tryna help" Lucas said.

"Haley put him on" Brooke asked.

"Hey babe what's up" Lucas asked as he took the phone from Haley.

"Well you know how we women get" Brooke said.

"I huh I" Lucas stumbled.

"Now Lucas your gonna let Haley stay if she so pleases and no more of your me man speeches ok" Brooke said.

"Ok I was only thinking of Haley's safety" Lucas said.

"I know you were sweetie but there's no harm Haley being there is there she's not asking to fix cars is she" Brooke asked.

"Ok I guess your right" Lucas said.

"Ok now put Haley back on" Brooke asked.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said.

"I have the day of tomorrow I'll join you there so we can have some fun messing with them" Brooke said.

"Ok but I don't think Nathan will let me be here tomorrow" Haley said.

"How did you get there today" Brooke asked.

"I threw a tantrum" Haley said.

"There's your answer do the same tomorrow" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke we're gonna have so much fun" Haley said.

"I know well I better let you go, have fun" Brooke said.

"Don't worry I will bye Brooke" Haley said.

"Haley I'll be back in a minute I gotta go do something" Lucas said.

"Ok Luke can I go and see Nathan" Haley asked.

"No, you have to stay in here it's not safe out there" Lucas said.

"But I'll" Haley started to say.

"Not gonna happen no buts" Lucas said cutting Haley off.

"Fun sucker" Haley said as Lucas left.

"Hey Lucas I take it didn't go well" Nathan asked as Lucas came outside.

"You could say that why do women get so emotional" Lucas asked.

"Nate baby I'm bored can you come in here please" Haley asked through the loud speaker.

"Aw better hurry Nate" all the guys said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny guys" Nathan said.

Then Nathan went into the office and Haley was still on there.

"We won't be using that anymore" Nathan said as he took it of her.

"Why it's fun" Haley asked.

"Yeah not for me I've got to be professional and having my wife call me into the office is embarrassing" Nathan said.

"Well if you didn't leave me here all alone I wouldn't be bored" Haley said.

"Ok I'm gonna work in here now so you won't be bored" Nathan said.

"Thank you baby" Haley said.

Then Nathan went to sat at his desk so Haley went and sat on his lap.

"Babe can you go" Nathan said and Haley kissed him cutting him off. "What was that for" Nathan asked a few minutes later.

"No reason you just look really sexy in these overalls" Haley said.

"Really" Nathan asked.

"Yeah" Haley said and kissed him again.

"Oh eww" Lucas said as he came in the office.

"Hi Luke" Haley said.

"Nathan you might as well go" Lucas said.

"Are you sure" Nathan asked.

"Yeah go and have fun" Nathan asked.

"Thanks Luke, come babe lets go home" Nathan said.

"Ok bye Luke" Haley said as they left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 2 **

The next day Nathan was getting ready to go to work when Haley came in all dressed like she was going out.

"Morning babe where are you going" Nathan asked.

"With you" Haley said hoping she could.

"Babe you can't do that I've got loads of work to do" Nathan said knowing if she came Luke would give him hell.

"I can help" Haley said.

"Haley you're not coming that's it" Nathan said sternly and Haley started crying. "Babe don't cry I'm thinking of you here my works not safe" Nathan said wishing she'd stop.

"It was ok yesterday, I promise I'll be good, you won't even know I'm there" Haley said hopefully.

"Ok but Lucas isn't going to like this" Nathan said knowing when they got there Lucas was gonna kill him for being Haley again.

"Thanks babe" Haley said and kissed him.

"You're gonna be the death of me" Nathan sighed.

When they got there Lucas was going through the books.

"Hi Luke" Haley smiled at him.

"Haley what are you doing here" Lucas asked shocked to see her again.

"I came to be with Nathan" Haley said.

"Not this again Nathan we have work to do" Lucas yelled frustrated why could Nate just tell his wife no.

"I know that Luke but she wanted to come" Nathan said.

"Well can't you put your foot down and tell her no, what are you a man or a mouse" Lucas asked.

"Hey you'd be the same if this was Brooke" Nathan said annoyed.

"Oh no I wouldn't coz I'm a man not a door mat I'd tell her straight this is no place for a pregnant woman" Lucas yelled.

"What was that Luke" Brooke asked as she came in the room hearing all that Lucas said.

"Oh I ah" Lucas stumbled shocked at the fact that Brooke was there.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue" Brooke asked annoyed.

"I oh never mind I've got work to do" Lucas said wishing this whole day would start again.

"Oh no you don't mister you need to apologize to Haley and Nathan first for being a pig" Brooke said.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of your safety Hales" Lucas said.

"Ok now you and Nate can go and do whatever it is you do here all day while me and Haley have some fun in here" Brooke laughed at the expression on her husband's face.

"What haven't you got work today" Lucas asked shocked.

"Nope I've got the day off so I thought I'd spend the day with Haley here with you two" Brooke said.

"Why would you want to do that" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Coz its fun and stop pouting broody" Brooke laughed.

"So what was you saying about being whipped" Nathan laughed after they left the office.

"Shut up Nate" Lucas said annoyed.

"So Brooke what are we gonna do" Haley asked as she was starting to get bored.

"Let's just mess with Luke" Brooke laughed when she noticed the loud speaker.

"Brooke we're not allowed to use that" Haley said when she notice Brooke going to get it.

"Why who said" Brooke asked not really caring coz she was gonna have some fun.

"Nathan said yesterday" Haley said hoping Brooke wouldn't even though it would be fun to see Luke's face when she does.

"Lucas can you come in here please" Brooke asked.

"You better hurry Luke" Nathan laughed.

"Ha ha very funny" Lucas said annoyed.

"Luke what took you so long" Brooke asked as Lucas came in the office.

"I was doing something, now we won't be using that anymore" Lucas said annoyed.

"But Broody its fun watch Nathan can you go to the store and pick up some ice cream for Haley" Brooke said knowing this was really gonna piss them off.

"We're not gonna get any work done today are we" Lucas asked knowing what his wife was like.

"Nope maybe us being here will teach you a lesson on how to treat women" Brooke said pointing her finger at him.

"Look I said I was sorry but this really isn't a place for pregnant women hell it's not even a place for you god forbid if you break a nail" Lucas said.

"Oh but Luke your wrong and I bet you 50 bucks me and Haley could do a better Job running this place than you and Nathan" Brooke said.

"Oh you're on, how about Nathan and I go home and you can run the place for a few days" Lucas said knowing his wife would never do it.

"You're on" Brooke said wishing she'd never mentioned it now but she couldn't lose not now.

"What, Brooke are you out of your mind we don't know anything about cars" Haley asked thinking Brooke at lost it.

"True but we can learn and the other workers will be here so they can do most of the work" Brooke said.

"Oh not if I give them a few days off" Lucas laughed.

"Oh and if you do that you'll have to sleep in your precious garage coz I's change the locks" Brooke said as Lucas gulped.

"Here babe" Nathan said as he came in with the ice cream and handed it to Haley.

"Thanks babe" Haley said and kissed him.

"Come on Nate we have to go" Lucas said pulling him away from Haley.

"What why" Nathan asked wondering what was going on.

"The girls here are gonna be running the place for a few days so we can go home and relax" Lucas smiled this was gonna be so much fun.

"What how can Haley run the garage she's eight and half months pregnant" Nathan yelled at his brother.

"Hey don't yell at me this is on your wife and Brooke" Lucas said.

"Nate don't worry I'll be fine" Haley said.

"Ok but if anything happens call me" Nathan said shocked at what was happening.

"Nathan you can't help or they won't really win the bet" Lucas said.

"Luke if my wife needs me I'm here I don't care about your stupid bet" Nathan yelled at his brother.

"Ok, ok calm down" Lucas said as he pulled Nathan out of the office.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Brooke smiled.

"Oh god I hope so" Haley said being at the garage didn't seem so appealing now they were actually running it.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
